To assist in the organization and efficient operation of offices, it is known to put file folders in filing cabinets with drawers. Typically, drawer-type filing cabinets contain file folders that are organized by subject, client names, pre-assigned file numbers or any other such means. It is also known to write or mark on the file folder an appropriate indicia of the subject or client name associated with the file folder. The most common use of a filing cabinet is to have the file folders facing the front when the drawer is opened. If floor space is minimal within an office, it is also known to have filing cabinets with drawers containing the file folders in a side facing arrangement. Although effective in storing file folders, the drawer-type filing cabinets have several drawbacks. Primarily, it is time consuming to select the proper drawer, open it, choose the proper file folder and then close the drawer. It is also somewhat difficult to see the marking indicia on the file folders so that a desired file folder can be easily selected and withdrawn. Moreover, removing the file folder from the filing cabinet requires that adjacent files be moved out of the way so that the desired file folder can be grasped or reinserted.
To overcome some of the aforementioned drawbacks of drawer type filing cabinets, it is also known to store file folders on open-faced shelves so that the file folders are accessible from their side edges. It is well known that indicia such as tab markers can be affixed to the exposed vertical edges for organizational purposes. Although this side-facing arrangement saves space, it is still difficult to ascertain the marking indicia disposed on the file folder. Additionally, it is difficult to insert and extract the file folder from the shelf because adjacent files still must be moved out of the way.
One alternative to front facing or side facing filing systems is the use of a slant file as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,046. This patent discloses an open-shelf filing system which has parallel end faces and partitions extending from front to rear at an angle of between 40.degree. and 60.degree.. The primary advantage of employing this slant file is that the dimension of the shelving from front to back is greatly reduced. As such, the filing system can be placed along corridor walls without significantly narrowing the corridor width. Additionally, the staggered position of the file folders on the slant file exposes the marking indicia to view so that a particular file is identified more easily. Although an improvement over the drawer-type filing cabinets and open-shelf filing systems, the prior art slant file still evidences problems with inserting the desired file because neighboring file folders must first be moved out of the way. Although the slant file reduces the depth of the filing system, it correspondingly increases the length of the shelves and wall space required to implement the system.
Based upon the foregoing, it is evident that there is a need in the art for a dual-slant file holder that allows easy identification of marking indicia and also allows for easy insertion and extraction of the file folder by exposing the top corners of the file folders. Furthermore, there is also a need to provide a dual-slant file holder which has the appearance of a regular open-shelf filing system, and does not have the extreme dimensional space loss that is created by the current single slant file system. There is also a need to provide a dual-slant file holder which is configured such that the filing system is adapted for "fleeting" through the file folders as by sequential exposure of singular folders by deflecting said folders away from preceding folders by passing a thumb or finger across the outermost exposed edges of the folders.